


Blood

by Jxssimarie



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Love, Mystery, OC, Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 15,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxssimarie/pseuds/Jxssimarie
Summary: What will you do when a savior comes knocking on the door? Will you be able to handle drama at the Phantomhive manor? Will you find love? Or will you face death?Find out in Blood : A Sebastian x Reader fan fiction





	1. Opportunity Of A Lifetime

 You hear a loud knocking at the door which was quite unusual since you lived on the outskirts of town in a small wooden cabin. You're hesitant but soon decide to head over to the door. The knocking has grown louder. You carefully swing it open to be greeted by a very handsome pale, tall man dressed in a black suit. His beauty was simply intoxicating. He soon opened his mouth and began to speak. "Hello miss, I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to Lord Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive corporation."

You gasped at the name 'Phantomhive' . The young man was very well known throughout England. Some say he used to be the Queen's personal guard dog. Although, he was believed to be dead. After the long pause he continued to speak, "may I ask for your name?"

"My name? Well, I'm [Insert Your Name] ."

"Ah yes, of course. You are the exact person who I am looking for. Both my master and I heard you are looking for a job. At the manor we are currently looking for a new maid. You shall live and work at the manor , if you are interested."

"Of course I am! But I am curious..."

"About?"

"Lord Phantomhive... Isn't he dead?"

He let out a low chuckle and whispered, "well why don't you come find out? Pack your bags, dear."

You ran upstairs, gathering a few important belongings such as clothing, family portraits, and jewelry.You then returned and locked up the old cabin where you'd spent most of your life. You sighed, joining Sebastian in the carriage. The two of you  rode off into the night,You were both excited and quite nervous about your new life. 

You glanced over at Sebastian, he was a very attractive man. He noticed you had been staring, causing yourself to blush and look down. This was nonsense. He was like a second boss to you now, It's unprofessional to find your boss attractive.


	2. Arrival

You soon arrived at the Phantomhive manor with Sebastian. It hadn't been that far from your own home. Once inside, you were greeted by an unfriendly master. You knew for definite it had been your new boss, Ciel Phantomhive. He stepped up to you, closely observing your body. You were slightly taller than him (5"3) with bright blue eyes, pale skin, and jet black hair stopping right at your chest. You were very slim , but surprisingly had curves. He looked up at Sebastian and said very loudly, 

"She will do, give her a tour of the manor, then show her to her room. She will begin work early in the morning." He looked at you and smirked, "There are no second chances for beginner staff. Don't screw it up." The young man had a cruel, straight look on his face. This job would obviously not be as enjoyable as you had  first hoped.

Sebastian reassuringly patted you on the shoulder, guiding you throughout the manor. Your first stop had been the garden. It was beautiful. He smiled lightly at you and spoke, "{Insert your name} I'm deeply sorry for my young masters rude behavior. I promise he is not always like that. He's just been deeply stressed. "

Out of nowhere the butler handed you a cup of tea. You appeared shocked and whispered, "H-how did you??". He simply smiled. You had always been a bit clumsy. As you held the small glass to your lips, most of it spilled all over the lap section of your dress. You turn red as Sebastian starts patting down on the area with a small cloth, and then he spoke, "I'm deeply sorry, dear. " I was too embarrassed to speak. 

He spoke once more, "Maybe it's time I show you to your room."


	3. Strange Encounters

Sebastian led you up the stairs to a very large room, you stepped inside to find a large bed, long windows leading out to a balcony, and soft purple carpet, and a small desk. 

Sebastian noticed your awe and spoke, "I'm glad you like, our servants usually share a room, but I pulled a few strings..."

You soon noticed the purple satin curtains, sheets, and bed. You walked over, laying back onto the bed. The butler smiled, noticing you were becoming more comfortable. You soon decided to stand up and speak, "Thank you Sebastian..."

You glanced up into his shimmering red eyes, he smiled, tilting his head to the side, "Hm?"

You blushed and looked down. He leaned down, kissing you gently on the cheek, "Sleep well, dear..."

At that moment Ciel burst through the door, a look of pure rage appearing on his face, "Sebastian! How dare you bother this poor lady!" .

Sebastian bowed and whispered, "I'm deeply sorry for what you have seen, my lord."

He scurried out. Ciel approached you, a smug look on his face. "I'm deeply sorry miss, for my butlers innapropriate behavior. " He sighed and whispered into your ear, "Though, I find that you'd be better off with me then that creep." You blushed a dark crimson as the lord led you to your bed.

You layed back, as he kissed your forehead, "Goodnight my dear..."


	4. Uniform

You woke the next morning with a pounding headache. You sit up in bed, and hear a light knocking from outside the door. A bit nervous, you whisper, "Come in.." 

     Sebastian enters with a large bag. "Good morning , I do hope you slept fine, you shall begin work in an hour, and will do so everyday at the same time, One of our loyal workers, Mey-Rin, will show you what you must do." He placed the bag beside you on the bed and whispered, "I hope you find this outfit suitable since I did pick it out myself," He smiled and turned to leave, "You should begin preparing for your first day."

You stood, wobbling a bit since you barely managed to get any sleep the previous night. You had way too much on your mind. You picked up the bag, taking the uniform out. It had been quite cute for a maids uniform. 

Out of nowhere, a strange woman bursts into the room, her face turning red when seeing you wearing the uniform.


	5. The Favorite

The girl seemed a little older than you with bright red hair in tight pigtails, glasses covering her eyes , her cheeks bright red, blood dripping from her nose, and a maids outfit MUCH different than mine. She wiped the blood from her nose and spoke very loudly, "Why , deary! Aren't you just adorable! But how did you ever get stuck wearing an outfit so revealing!" 

You blushed a dark crimson, looking down and observed the outfit you had just changed into. It was indeed much different from the other girl. It was a simple black and white french maids dress. But, with a twist. Yours had a tight black corset with white lace, unlike hers. Also, hers came to her knees, while yours stopped mid thigh. And your cleavage had indeed been enhanced and noticed. 

You looked down, quite embarassed and then spoke, "S-Sebastian picked it out for me.."

A bit confused, the red-head spoke in a teasing tone, "I betcha mean old Sebastian has gotten a crush on you miss!" 

You blushed even darker, and looked up, a bit defensive, "No! That would be so inappropriate. He doesn't like me at all... I barely know him..."

She simply nodded, not wanting to upset you anymore, "Alright, alright. Mah names Mey-Rin. And you are?"

You smiled and whispered, "You can call me {Your Name}."

"What a cute name ya have dear. Now, we should head down so I can began showing you what we shall do."

She grabbed your hand, running out the bedroom door, and down the hall. You walked towards a very fancy, gold plated door. You then whispered, "Where are we going?"

Mey-Rin smiled and spoke, "Master Ciel requested for you to personally clean up his room each day. "

A bit confused, you tilted your head to the side. She simply whispered once more, "No worries, you'll do just fine. Now, simply knock on his door, and enter. Then, begin your tasks. "

..........................................................................................................................................

You knocked lightly on the door and entered. Ciel had been sipping tea in bed, and looked up at you. "Hello Miss, I hope you slept well."

"M-Mey-Rin said you requested for me to straighten up your room?" You whispered.

"Ah, yes, of course. But, you shall not be cleaning today..."

"W-wha?!"

He smirked, walking towards you. "That outfit is cute..."

"M-master..."

You were cornered. He placed his hands against the wall so you couldn't escape. He pressed his icy cold lips agains your neck whispering, "You're mine..."

Suddenly, Sebastian burst through the door, a bit shocked. He then stuttered out, "M-Miss.. You're needed in the garden." 

Ciel shot you a cold hard look, releasing you from his grip. Once out, Sebastian followed close behind. He grabbed your hand, swinging you around and holding you close. A bit confused and scared, he looked down at you, he then whimpered out, "You love him.. Don't you?"

You turned red and almost screamed out, "No, no, no! I don't love him. I don't even know him! He's so forceful and annoying! And I hate this outfit! And I hate this whole damn place--" He cut you off by placing a finger to your lip. "Shh.. Sh... It will all get better, I promise. " He held you close, as you began to cry. "I hate him! I hate him! I love yo---" 

You turned red, and looked up. A bit shocked and choked up, he whispered as well, "Trust me, I hate him too..." As a demon , he was never able to admit his love for someone or something, He whispered once more, "Love.. Is a strong word.."


	6. Reality

Unable to think nor speak, you pushed the man away, running towards your room. 'Why the hell did guys have to be so confusing...' you thought to yourself, beginning to choke up. Once in your room, you sat on the large bed, carefully starting to think things over. 

     Even though you knew very little about Sebastian, something about him drove you crazy. He was perfect. And he was secretive and harsh to every single person but you. Soon, you finally came to a conclusion. Sebastian had simply been one of those sinful, sexy bad boys that every girl drooled over. You would never have a chance with him. 

       Everything suddenly made sense. Maybe you were there for a reason other than making money. You stood, and stepped out into the hall, looking both ways to be certain Sebastian hadn't followed. you headed towards your masters chamber. 

        You knocked lightly on the door, the sudden adrenaline now increasing. Soon, Ciel spoke quite loudly, "Come in."

As soon as you entered, a quite seductive grin appeared on his face. He then stood from his desk and whispered, "Ah, I see you've come back. "

Only able to nod, He took your hand, leading you over to a large sofa. Once sitting beside him, he sighed, glancing over at you, "I'm sorry... you know, if I came off as a complete ass. I'm honestly not used to interacting with attractive women... Then again, I'm usually a stuck up ass most of the time anyway..."

You noticed a dark blush appear on the younger boys face. Feeling quite bad for him, you placed a gentle, soft kiss on his cheek and simply responded, "No need to apologize. I am the maid. You're expected to treat me badly. "

"No, no... " He blushed darker, now standing. With his more serious, dull look returning, he crossed his arms and demanded, "Marry me."


	7. Wedding Bells

Completely shocked and unable to speak, you stood as he got down on one knee, pulling out the most beautiful ring you have ever seen. With so many thoughts flooding your head, you finally screamed out, "yes, dear! Of course.." As soon as you said this, Sebastian burst through the door. Ciel stood, picking you up bridal style and swinging you around. Slightly confused, Sebastian spoke, "Sir, "

With a huge grin on the masters face he responded, "Sebastian, prepare some champagne for us, would you? We have much to celebrate.."

"if I may ask, what will you be celebrating?"

"Our engagement."

Sebastian nearly burst out laughing, and was forced to step out. I couldn't imagine why he found this funny.

Ciel called for Sebastian once more, "Also, I want you to take [Your Name] out for the afternoon. Bring her to choose a bridal gown. The wedding shall be this weekend. It may be soon, but I promise it will be perfect."

Almost growling, Sebastian nodded in agreement, leading you out.


	8. Confusion

You never wanted to spend the day with the demon. You were quite aware that the only reason Ciel arranged the whole thing was to piss Sebastian off. That's all he ever seemed to want to do.

        You sat still in the carriage anxiously waiting for Sebastian to accompany you. He soon climbed in and sat right beside you, casually glancing over at you every few minutes. After a long period of awkward silence you chose to speak up, "Where are we going?"

      A bit shocked that you spoke, he choked out, "Oh, a small boutique in down town London, perfect place to find a proper wedding gown."

      Your head pounded at even the sound of a wedding. You didn't have much interest at all towards Ciel, but a huge piece of you still pushed yourself to go through with it.  It seemed to be the only hope for any future for yourself.

       After a few moments, you found yourself already dazing off, Sebastian stood and whispered, "We're here."

     You stood, lightly brushing off your dress. Once inside the boutique Sebastian tried his best to find a gown to please you. You didn't even want to think about gowns, or weddings, or anything. After Sebastian finally gave up, he chose to place a supportive hand on your shoulder. After a long sigh he whispered, "How about we come back. Shall we go for a walk?"

     Quite relieved you walked outside. He led the way as you followed close behind. He spotted a bench, and sat down motioning for you to do so as well.

"[Insert Your Name] I'd like to talk to you about something..."

Your heart nearly stopped, you could only manage to nod.

"Well, to begin, I have an important question. "

"Which is?"

"Do you love my master?"

"W-Well, I.. I..."

"You don't."

"So what? I'm doing what's best for everybody. "

"No, ..."

       Before you could respond Sebastian threw his arms around your waist, gently kissing you with his ice cold lips. You hated the thought of kissing him, but loved it at the same time. He was simply intoxicating, you couldn't find a reason to pull away and chose to return the kiss only rougher.

       After what seemed like forever, he slowly pulled away, his eyes locked on yours. A small band began to play close by. Sebastian stood, a large grin on his face. He held our his hand , "May I have this dance?"

       You grinned, standing and taking his hand. He romantically spun you around as you giggled with delight. "Sebastian, this is so wrong. What if Ciel finds out?"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. I never believed it was impossible for a demon to love, or simply feel anything, but ever since you came along everything has changed."

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

"But..."

"But?"

"I'm marrying Ciel in two days."

"I know..."

"What do you suppose we do about that?"

"You're right, you need to marry him, it's better that way... We may not like it but, it will happen.."

      The two of you ended the dance, and headed towards the boutique once more.  You soon decided on a very lovely traditional white dress and entered the carriage once more, on your way back to the manor. You couldn't help but snuggle into Sebastian's arms soon dozing off.


	9. Love Affair

You woke sometime past midnight in your bed noticing Sebastian must have carried you in. You sat up, realizing Sebastian had been sitting on the large sofa beside your bed waiting for you to wake. Quite startled you whispered hoping your future husband wouldn't hear, "What are you doing in here?"

"I want to talk to you..."

"About?"

"Well, everything actually."

"Define everything?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"I'm thinking about leaving the manor..."

"But... the contract?"

"I could care less about the damn contract. My life is a living hell under that contract, and to now make it worse that little brat is marrying the woman I truly love.."

"You and I both agreed the marriage is for the best.."

"I know it's for the best, but I must leave.."

"No..."

"Yes..."

"If you do leave... please, let me spend just this one more night by your side..."


	10. Caught

"I don't think Ciel would approve of me spending the night in here..."

"Please..."

"Okay.."

You yawned laying back down, after a few moments you sat up and nearly begged for Sebastian to lay with you. A bit hesitant, he finally agreed. Once in bed he held you tightly against his warm body. You seemed to forget each worry and problem when near him, he made everything feel alright again. You crawled onto his chest giggling quite loudly than you should have.

He placed one finger on your lips reminding you that Ciel could not hear the two. You kissed him gently on the cheek and spoke out loud, "I love you Sebastian, "

............................................................................................................

Ciel had been suspicious of both Sebastian and your behavior for a few nights. He asked around the mansion and finally concluded Sebastian had STILL been in your room.

Furious, he decided to sit outside your door and carefully listen in. He soon heard your loud giggles and then heard the four words he never ever wanted to hear from you. 

All he could think to himself was, "That damned whore..."

He burst in, unable to believe what he had been witnessing. His fiance, and love, right on top of his butler. God knows what the two had been doing. 

He screamed as loud as he could , "You whore! Seducing the damn butler! "

....................................................................................................................

You stood, shocked and unable to speak. Your faced turned red and felt as if it were burning. The words coming from his mouth insulted you more than anything ever had before. "Ciel, you don't get it..."

"No, I do get it you whore. " He stepped towards you slapping you accross the face hard enough to throw you against the wall and to the ground. You placed a hand on your cheek and began to cry,

Sebastian stood, angrier than he had ever looked before. "Never. Hit a lady..."

"Are you talking back to your master? Leave at once!" Unable to go against his words, Sebastian helped you up and left.

Now alone with your fiance, you were terrified. 

He knelt down beside you and whispered into your ear, "You're mine now and forever. My fiance and soon to be wife. You're not allowed to love anyone else but me. Now go to bed and think about your whorish actions.."


	11. Missing

The next morning you woke to a ton of commotion in the mansion. Once you went down for breakfast Mey-Rin had told you the shocking news. Sebastian was missing.

It turns out he wasn't kidding, he truly did leave. You ran to your room completely devastated. He left you alone, with that little brat who would treat you poorly until the day you died. 

You threw your nearly lifeless body against your bed and sobbed. Soon, you heard a light knocking at your door. You quickly wiped your tears, sat up and whispered, "Come in.."

To your surprise it had been Ciel. He let himself in, crossing the room to join you. He sat beside you on the bed and placed one hand on yours, "I'm truly sorry for everything... "

"Hmph, No you truly aren't."

"But I am, I only acted in such a way out of anger and well, jealousy. I didn't want to.. Seeing you with another man was too much to handle."

"Mhmm..." Of course you didn't believe a word he said, He was simply a brat with a bad temper. You lost all respect for him long ago.

"But... Sebastian is gone now, so it can just be me and you like it was meant to be. No distractions!"

You sighed and forced a fake smile on your face. He smiled and stood to leave. Before exiting your room he whispered, "And tomorrow will be the start to our life together. We'll be wed before sunset   
Your heart nearly stopped at the thought of marrying him.


	12. Worries

It was past one in the morning. You couldn't seem to get any sleep. All you kept worrying about was Sebastian. And you were just worried about him, you missed him deeply. You really needed his love and protection. Without it you'd never be able to survive this marriage. 

And then you remembered, the wedding had only been a few hours away. There was no longer any distraction that could possibly stop or delay the marriage. You sat very still just staring up towards the ceiling when you heard a faint knocking at my bedroom door. You stood to answer it and found the person decided to let themself in. To your surprise, it had been Mey-Rin. She greeted you with a bright smile and whispered, 

"Ello {Insert your name here} Just thought I'd pay ya a well needed visit yes I did."

"Hello Mey-Rin..."

"You don't seem to be very excited to become Mrs. Phantomhive. "

"Well... No.. I am excited..." Your voice trailed off.

"No, I can tell when you're lying deary."

"The wedding is tomorrow, I should get some rest..."

"You're having second thoughts, aren't ya?"

"I regret saying yes..."

"You love him..."

"Huh?"

"Dear old Sebastian. You love him."

"I do..."

"I don't want to put you down but dear, he left. If he loved you back, he would have taken you with him or stayed here. Marrying Ciel is best, you'll see, everything will be okay."

"Maybe you're right... Maybe he doesn't love me... Maybe It was all a sick joke."

"Get some rest, "

....................................................................................................

Hello! Sorry for such a boring chapter, needed to fill a few holes with the plot. The next update will be super exciting and will include a GIGANTIC plot twist! Any predictions? The wedding is coming!


	13. Wedding

The day you had been dreading for weeks finally arrived. It had been the morning of your wedding, the day your life would change forever. You'd be stuck here with this brat for the rest of your mortal life. Since he had been a demon he'd never even age too often or mature easily. It'd be different if he was sweet, or charming, or at least kind in some way. But, he seemed to enjoy torturing you. 

You didn't even love him. How could you possibly be stuck marrying a man you don't even love? Your mom would be ashamed of you. 

You needed him so badly right now. Him, your love, Sebastian. You were still outraged and confused about his leave from the manor. You were sure it would be permanent. He must of never truly loved you. Maybe it was all a dream. But this, was reality. 

You stood in front of your bedroom mirror. You had now been changed into the gorgeous , long, pearl studded white wedding dress. You sat down at your vanity as Mey-Rin assisted you in doing your hair and makeup. Once done you kindly asked her to leave for alone for a few moments. 

Not many would be at the wedding since many thought of Ciel as dead. You bashed your head down against the vanity, tears spilling from your eyes causing your eyeliner to run down your cheeks. You looked up, wiping the tears, giving yourself one more reassuring speech, "You can do this, your life will get better... Stay strong and keep a smile."

...........................................................................................................................

You held up your dress while heading down the stairway. You looked around the room noticing not many unfamiliar faces had been attending. You slowly walked down the isle to the theme of the traditional, "Here Comes The Bride" tune being played by Mey-Rin on the piano. She gave you a bright smile wording with her lips, "You look beautiful, good luck."

You smiled, thinking to yourself, "I don't need Sebastian. Why would I want a man who never cared? At least deep down, Ciel truly cared."

You were finally down the isle beside Ciel and the priest. Although you were smiling, Ciel had a straight face with a tinge of anger. 

It had now been time to say 'I Do'. Ciel finally smiled and gladly said, "I Do"

Still quite hesitant you paused. Soon, a figure burst through the door before you could choke out the final words. And it had been him, Sebastian. He ran up the isle and threw his arms around you. Shocked, you pulled away. He still went back, hugging you tighter. He whispered softly into your ear, "I'm so, so sorry my love... I needed time to make a big decision, and I promise if you leave here with me I'll always be there for you when you need me. I'll treat you as a princess."

You nearly started crying from how sweet those words had been. You leaned up, gently kissing him. Outraged, Ciel screamed, "You bitch!  Say I do and kiss me damnit!"

You shook your head, smirking a bit. He then screamed once more, "Kiss me you bitch!"

Now angered by Ciel's word choice Sebastian spoke, "Maybe this is why she refuses to say the words. You never treated her as a lady. If you did so maybe we wouldn't be dealing with this situation right now."

"Kill her... Damnit Sebastian this is an order! Kill the damned whore!" 

"I can't.."

"You are my butler. Bound by contract. Do as I say!"

Sebastian pulled out a small black pistol. You jumped back in shock. This seemed it would be the end. You covered your eyes, hearing several shots fired. Without any pain, your opened your eyes to see Ciel dead on the floor bathing in his own pool of blood. 

You looked over at Sebastian, nearly speechless. All other eyes of the attendees were locked on Sebastian's pistol.

It had been over.

Before you knew it Sebastian quickly picked you up darting out the doors of the manor and out into the forest.


	14. Lucifer

Once far from the manor he stopped and set you down. Still speechless he finally broke the silence, "I had to... I couldn't handle seeing the two of your together... You were so unhappy..."

You placed a finger on his lips and stuttered, "I-It was the right thing to do... I never knew it had been possibly to defeat a demon... You two were also bound by contract.."

"He was very weak... That is why we're on the run..."

"Who are we running from?"

"Him... I guess you can consider him as my boss. A very powerful man.. If he discovers I broke a demon bound contract and ran off with a mortal, I'd spend eternity being tortured in hell.."

"Who exactly is your boss?"

"The great , powerful Lucifer. The devil himself."

"And how do you intend to hide from the devil?"

"I don't exactly have that part planned out yet... But I need to find a way to be with you."

"What's stopping you?"

"A demon isn't allowed to love nor be with a mortal..."

You stood in shock and made one of the biggest decisions of your short life, "Then I want to become a demon.."


	15. Not Yet Convinced

"What did you just say?"

"I want to become a demon... Just like you... We can be together for eternity... Unless you don't want that.."

"No, I won't let you become one of us..."

"I want to."

"I love you too much to do arrange such a thing... You'd go through excruciating pain... It's a long process..."

"I'll do it. I'll do anything!"

"No. And this is final. It's too painful for such a delicate thing to handle... First, you'd have to sign a contract with me, and then... I'd have to consume your soul.. You may never be the same after that... And then, you'd live a life forever hungry and wanting more..."

"I can handle that..."

"But oh it gets worse... Because for many years in the demonic realm you'd be classified as mortal, if we were to ever marry or even be together, we'd have to sign a blood pledge. I've never done so myself, but I hear many awful things..."

"Like?"

"We'd both be brutally tortured... Lucifer would take in both of our bodies, use them for multiple purpouses, many sexual... And then, he'd carve our bodies. Creating a marital crest that would bound us together for eternity.."

"I'm willing---"

"Shut up... I won't let you become a monster... Like I am..."

"You're not a monster..."

"But I am.."

He carefully unbuttoned his jacket, and then his dress shirt. He revealed his bare chest to you, revealing a large scar which must have been carefully carved into his body. It had been the same symbol placed on Ciel's eye. You gasped, running your fingers along the scar, "D-Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore... Took almost forever for the pain to stop... But I'm a true monster, the pain never stops..."

"Sebastian... I want to be with you forever...Please... Sign a contract with me?"


	16. The Contract

He soon gave in and whispered, "If you really want to do this, understand we'll be in this together every step of the way. Let's do this the right way..." To your surprise he got down on one knee pulling a gorgeous ruby red ring from his pocket. Smiling up at you, he gently took your hand and spoke, " Dear, I love you more than anything. You truly mean the world to me. As a demon I thought it would be impossible to love someone and have them love me in return. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I'd give you anything. I'd even die for you. Please, be mine and let me dedicate my life to making yours perfect. Will you be my bride?"

The tears poured from your eyes. You nearly screamed, "Yes! Of course!" . You smiled brightly as did he. You knew the sacrifices would be great. In the end you knew it would all be worth it. This all seemed like a dream come true to you. He was perfect, absolutely perfect and could never be compared to a monster.

He stood, placing the ring onto your finger. He grabbed your waist, pulling you close and gently locking his soft, cold lips onto yours. He slowly pulled away and whispered, "When shall we sign the contract?"

"As soon as you can..."

"In order.. to sign the contract with you. I will physically have to cause pain on your body and mind... Carving a symbol into your skin... The same as Ciel's symbol to make it easier on both of us...Please do forgive me... I love you.."

...............................

Suddenly everything went black. Before you knew it you had been trapped in a small white room. You had been on the floor, naked and bleeding out from multiple wounds. You screamed out in pain feeling as if multiple needles were being dug deep under your flesh.

Tears streamed from your eyes. You stood, wiping them away, knowing it may be painful, but you needed to do this for him.

Sebastian soon appeared, a cold, serious expression on his face. He stepped towards me and spoke, "[Insert Your Name] Do you wish to sign a contract with me knowing after my duties at completed I will consume your soul?"

"Yes..."

"Our contract states you will have 3 days with me as your butler, and lover. When you are at your happiest over the time period I will be forced to consume your soul, meaning you will become a demon and join the dark underworld with Lucifer as your master."

"Alright..."

"Do you wish to proceed with the marking?"

"Yes..." 

With little warning Sebastian pinned your bare body against the wall, tying straps around your arms and legs to keep you in place. With tears falling from his eyes he gently kissed your cheek and whispered, "I love you so much... Doing this will hurt me so badly... Just remember how much I love you and I'll only do this for our future... Please forgive me... "

He placed his hand over your eyes and whispered once more, "Please close your eyes... I don't want you watching me do this... I'm so sorry..."

You did as he said and closed your eyes at first but soon found the need to open them. He pulled out a switchblade , his hands shaking from fear. He constantly kept whispering to himself, "She'll hate me...'

Suddenly he dug the knife deep into your stomach , carving the outline of the symbol. You screamed out in both fear and pain, beginning to choke as your warm blood began to stream from your mouth. He sliced at your stomach even more causing you to choke even more, not able to breathe. Your vision became blury. You continued hearing your own screams as you began to slowly only see darkness, and then the screaming stopped.


	17. Forget and Forgive

You woke in a large, well furnished cabin. You noticed you had now been dressed. You stood up and felt sharp pains all over your body. Maybe it all hadn't been a dream. You attempted to stand but found yourself to be too dizzy. You tried standing once more and succeeded. You held onto the wall to guide you into the bathroom just a few feet away from the bed. 

Once in the bathroom you stared at yourself through the mirror. You looked sickly. Your skin was white as a ghost , your hair a mess, and your head refused to stop aching. 

You refused to believe what had happened was real. A big part of you hoped it had been a dream. The thought of Sebastian physically hurting you so badly hurt you more than anything. He hadn't been lying about the true pain of the process. And this was only the beginning. 

You still stared at yourself in the mirror and stripped naked. Yep, it wasn't a dream. The symbol had been carved deep into your stomach. Huge gashes were at your wrists and ankles from the restriction. 

Before you knew it Sebastian burst through the doorway. Since you had been naked, you're face turned bright red. His face turned red as well, "I-I'm sorry for coming in.. I-I'll leave."

"N-No... Don't leave.." You threw a towel around your bare body and forced a smile on your face.

He was unable to even force a smile, nearly crying he whimpered out, "I'm so sorry... "

You threw your arms tightly around him, letting out a loud screetch as your stomach ached from the hug. You still held him close and whispered, "Please don't be sorry. I wanted you to do it. Just please... Can we forget? Can we just spend some quality time together?"

"That's why I came in here to see if you were awake. I have a day planned all out for the two of us."

You smiled bright as he kissed you on the cheek. "I'll get ready then."


	18. Start of Your New Life

Once dressed you stepped out from the bathroom and began searching the house in hope of finding Sebastian. You yelled out in a sing-song tone, "Sebastian , dear. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, love"

You entered the kitchen and smiled in awe. The table had been neatly set out with a large rose bouquet in the center alone with two unscented white candles. Sebastian pulled out a seat for you. Once seated you were surprised at how he had prepared your favorite breakfast dish. 

"You really didn't have to do this."

"As I promised, the next few days will be perfect. "

You felt a bit guilty about everything he has done for you. You sighed, doubting the whole relationship for a split second. He noticed your expression and whispered, "Are you upset? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, no. Of course not, It's just... We barely know much about eachother. I am really hoping over the duration of today we can fix that. I just find it impossible to believe that such a perfect, well mannered man would ever want to marry me. "

He smiled and spoke, "I think that's a good idea. I'm far from perfect, like I've said, I'm a sick monster."

Surprisingly he kept the smile while speaking of himself so badly. He truly believed he was a monster.

You sighed, "You're not a monster. You're my perfect fiance, and soon to be husband. Please don't speak of yourself this way..."

"As long as you stop also."

You nodded in agreement. He stood and walked over to your seat, holding out a hand, "Shall we?"

You giggled, "Sebastian, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Shh, It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it..."


	19. Sweet Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains Rated R content*

The whole day had gone by as a blur. Simply a dream too perfect to be thought of as true. The day began with a perfectly planned breakfast followed by a romantic picnic in the park and finally drinks and dancing at a local party. You soon returned to the cabin and were shocked to find you had not been tired. 

Still insisting that you needed rest Sebastian carried you off wedding style into the large bedroom you had woken up in just this morning. The lingering scent of large pink rose candles filled the room, helping you relax as much as you could knowing shortly you would go through 10x the excruciating pain you dealt with while signing the contract. 

You had laid back on the bed as Sebastian briefly left the room. You held your hand up carefully observing the beautiful engagement ring he had given you not too long ago. Although the process has and will be painful you were still fully satisfied with yourself. You finally managed to find the love of your life who you plan to happily spend the rest of eternity with. Everything about him drove you crazy. He may not have seen it but to you he was the perfect man. 

Sebastian soon returned, obviously ready for bed. He came in shirtless, which had both pros and cons. The sight of his scars nearly made you sick. On the other hand, he was gorgeous. Although he never seemed to workout he was very muscular. You soon caught yourself gazing up at him. You quickly shook your head and glanced down. He chuckled, carefully lifting your chin to meet his eyes, "What are you staring at?"

Embarrassed, you managed to choke out, "You're very attractive, dear.."

He chuckled once more and for a split second you noticed a dark blush creep upon his pale face, "I am? I don't quite see it but I'll have to take your word for it. You on the other hand, you're simply breath taking. Every single detail about you drives me mad. Well what I'm trying to say is you're simply beautiful, {Insert Your Name}."

You blushed a dark crimson, turning away and laying back down, facing your back towards him. You crossed your arms and whispered, "I'm nowhere near beautiful. "

He laughed and sat down beside you on the bed, placing a supportive hand on your side, "You're more than beautiful, now stop saying you aren't. And even if you weren't beautiful, I'd still love you the same as I do now. You're perfect, so believe it."

You blushed even darker doing all you could to hide your face from him. Compliments had been new to you. All your life you avoided contact with boys. He let out a loud sigh and whispered, "You can't avoid me forever."

You finally turned so you would be laying on your back. You avoided all eye contact with him, focusing your eyes towards the ceiling. Before you knew it Sebastian had been on top of your body, pinning your arms onto the bed. He smirked and whispered, "Admit how beautiful you are."

Accepting his challenge you stuck your tongue out at him and shook your head, "Never."

He sarcastically sighed and whispered in a seductive tone, "I guess I'll just have to prove it."

You blushed dark as he slowly and gently kissed down your neck. Quite embarrassed yet glad at the same time, soft moans escaped from your mouth. He smirked, silencing your moans by placing his soft plump lips against yours. You could barely stand how good you already felt just being so close to him. 

Out of breath, he slowly pulled away and whispered once more, "Do you feel beautiful yet?"

Although you truly did, not wanting the moment to end you replied, "Nope. Still ugly."

He sighed and happily trailed his ice cold finger tips down your neck and onto your chest. You bit down hard on your bottom lip. He unbuttoned the top part of your nightgown just enough to reveal your chest. Even more embarrassed now that a part of your body had been exposed, you turned your head away. He gently moved your head back , "You're just so beautiful..."

He placed soft kisses down your chest, gripping onto your breasts as he headed lower. You moaned out with pleasure. Nearly begging you whispered, "Sebastian, please..."

He smirked, fully removing the nightgown, along with your panties, placing soft, wet kisses along your inner thighs, "Only if you agree that you're beautiful."

You moaned out and whispered, "I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful! Just please!"

Finally satisfied, he removed his dress pants and boxers, gripping onto your thighs. He slowly pushed himself inside of you. You screamed out in pain, as you were a virgin you had been warned it would hurt. After a few moments the pain drifted off and the pleasure took over. You moaned out as he trusted in deeper and faster. The pleasure had now been too much to handle. You screamed out his name, tightly gripping onto your own breasts. At the same moment you felt yourself begin to leak out. You moaned even louder as a signal to your lover you were almost ready. He gripped onto your thighs tighter, loudly moaning out your name. After a few moments you felt your lover begin to leak out as well. You moaned out his name, feeling your juices quickly mixing together. Satisfied, he pulled out, breathing heavily. He leaned down, gently kissing your lips. You smiled bright and whispered, "Being this close to you, this is the happiest I've ever been..."

"No, No... Don't ever say that.. We still have a few days.."

"I refuse to lie. I'm ready Sebastian. I'm at my happiest, that is what the contract said. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you..."

He gently held your hand, "I have to devour your soul..."

His eyes burned red as he leaned in closer.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a bit... I love you."

"I love you too."

Before you knew it all went black once more. A sweet blissful silence filled your ears. This was the end of your mortal life. Everything would change after this moment.


	20. Hunger

For what seemed like forever you experienced a sweet indescribable serenity. With only darkness and silence you had plenty of time to think. This current process had been by far less painful than while signing the contract. However, the darkness never ended. You began to doubt your love. Maybe he would never bring you back as a demon. Maybe he simply used you to devour your soul. You understood years of never ending hunger could drive a demon to do so. But Sebastian simply couldn't . You believed in him. He was your one and only love, the only man you had ever been intimate with.

It had felt as if years had passed. Every second seemed like a minute, every minute an hour, and every hour a day. Although the peace was enjoyable you soon wished to rid of it. Any longer and you'd go mad. Through the long period of darkness and bliss you were unable to feel your body. It was as if you were simply floating along in your own mind.

You soon began to regain all feeling of your body. You were now in control again. Although you couldn't see, you were able to freely move around. However, something felt different. You felt stronger, more powerful, as if a huge surge of energy entered your old weak self all at once.

Your eyes finally seemed to adapt to the dark. All you could see was a bright light in the distance. At this point you had nearly given up and thought you were simply dead. You chose to follow the light which either way, you predicted, would lead you to your fate. 

You walked into the bright light using your arms to shield your eyes. Once through you were unable to open them from how bright the light had been. From being in the dark for so long it took a while to adjust. You soon heard waves crashing and then Sebastian's soothing voice, "I see you're awake now , honey. I've missed you. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long, I needed to arrange a few things for the two of us. "

You slowly opened your eyes and smiled, "I'm here now..."

Lightheaded, you sat up to see you had been drifting off in a boat along with Sebastian. Something had made you feel as if you hadn't been on earth any longer. 

"No, we're not.. We're in between both the living world and the dead."

"How did you---"

"All demons have various special abilities. One of which include, I can easily read another demons mind at anytime."

"Interesting... What abilities do I have?"

"Each demon is different. You will discover yours soon."

You sighed, playing with the thick lace of the ruby dress you had been wearing. "When will we be returning to the living realm?"

"In a few moments my love, we'll be staying with an old, well I guess you can call them friends, of mine."

"Who exactly?"

"Oh that's a surprise. I'm sure you'll recognize the names once we arrive."

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?'

"We can finally be together now? Right?"

For a split second he seemed to hesitate. Quite shocked, you asked the question once more.

He shook his head and whispered, "Of course... Soon.."

.............................................

A bright light appeared once more, temporarily blinding you. In a split second you went from the calm peaceful waters in between both realms to the outside of a large manor, quite similar to Ciel's.

Sebastian stood by your side, wrapping one arm around your waist and pulling you closer, "This is our home for now, dear."

You smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek, "So, who owns the residence?"

"Oh, you'll see momentarily. "

He grabbed your hand, guiding you up the long walk way. Once up it, he lightly knocked at the door. Within moments the large front doors opened wide to an unfamiliar face. It seemed to be another butler. You politely bowed as the butler let the two of you in. He smiled and whispered, "Hello miss, I welcome you to the Trancy manor. My name is Claude. The head of the residence should be down to greet you shortly. "

Claude simply glared at Sebastian before walking off.

Soon, a blonde about your height dressed in all purple skipped down the long stair case. He seemed much happier than Ciel had ever been. He met your gaze with his bright blue eyes and spoke, "Aren't you a beauty, welcome to my manor. I'm glad to have both you and your fiance here. Sebastian here is a dear friend of mine. Of course, anyone with the guts to kill that brat, Ciel is always welcome here."

You smiled, "So your name is Alois Trancy?"

"Yes, may I ask why you're curious?"

"Well, not to be rude, but I heard you were dead"

He chuckled and whispered, "I'm a new demon, just as you. Claude can't quite just get rid of me yet!"

Alois smiled at Sebastian and spoke, "Sebastian, do you mind if I fetch some tea and get to know your fiancé while you catch up with Claude?"

"Go right ahead"

You followed Alois into the dining room. You hadn't interacted with anyone but Sebastian in quite a long time. Maybe having another new demon around wouldn't be so bad.

....................

You sat down at the large dining table right next to Alois. To your surprise, the tea had already been prepared. You took a small sip of your tea and glanced over at the boy. Alois had looked around your age but you remember hearing he was Ciel's age. Quite curious you decided to ask, "You're thirteen. Am I correct?"

"Well, I became a demon when I was thirteen. However, once a demon if you're younger then sixteen you basically have a quick growth spirt which explains my current appearance."

His piercing blue eyes met yours as you sipped from your tea once more. "Well, my appearance didn't change much..."

"Simply because you must have already been older than sixteen."

You simply nodded. You couldn't think of much to say. Every topic that popped into your head seemed too inappropriate or strange. Alois soon broke the silence by placing his own hand on yours. You blushed a light pink as he whispered, "And what is a beautiful lady as yourself doing with such a troubled demon?"

"I love him, he's well, different. He makes me feel wanted, loved, perfect..."

"Soon you'll discover his true nature."

"Hm?"

"It's too soon to speak my dear. But, you'll catch on sooner or later."

"Please do explain."

"Heh, possibly in the future."

Sebastian burst through the door ending the strange conversation. He shot Alois a cold, hard look, then focusing on you, "Love, how about we head up to our room? We need to discuss a few things."

You stood and bowed towards Alois, and joined your fiance. As you stepped out you heard the boy whisper , "You'll regret it."

Your stomach nearly released from your body. The tension in the manor had been quite odd. And shockingly, Sebastian had seemed to be the center of it all.


	21. Mysterious Errands

"Sebastian sweet heart, are you sure we're welcome here?"

"You sure seem to be.."

"I want to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"O-Of course not! Why would you even suspect such nonsense from me?"

"Just heard a few things... Only curious, love."

He grabbed your hand as you walked down the hall to your new room. He simply smiled. 

You couldn't stand the tension much longer. Everyone in the house seemed to grow a strong hatred toward your fiance.  You finally chose to speak up, "Maybe, could we have a day to ourselves? It has been a while. Maybe we could go out for a walk."

"N-No, I'm sorry, I have some important um, business to attend to! Maybe some other time..."

You frowned and sighed out loud. It had been strange for Sebastian to give up an opportunity to spend time together. After being nearly dead for that long he still didn't need you. Your short relationship already seemed to be sky rocketing downwards. 

Maybe you could go back and hang out with Alois. He seemed to know a lot. 

You ran down the stairs , leaving Sebastian. Once down the stairway you peeked into the dining room. He wasn't there. Claude soon walked down the stairs, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, where is Alois?"

"Sir Trancy is in his office. Would you like me to escort you there?"

"Yes please,"

You followed Claude up the stairs and down the long corridor . The room had been guarded with large wooden doors. Claude knocked and announced your presence. You stepped in surprised to see Alois had been quite happy you stopped by.


	22. Clues

"Hello Alois,"

"Ah, it's nice of you to stop by. I see Sebastian must be ignoring you today..."

"W-Well.... I think he's out running a few errands."

"Without your knowledge? How rude."

"A-Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"What about?"

"My fiancé , why is he so hated around the manor?"

"I'm actually not aware of the true reason.. Both Claude and Ms. Hannah have told me he's a really bad man and that if I ever turned out like him they would kill me. "

"Sebastian? A bad man? That doesn't seem accurate..."

"Well it's what I heard, the real person you would need to talk to is Claude. And if you can't get anything out of him, try Ms. Hannah ."

"Ms. Hannah? Where would I find her?"

"Out in the garden possibly."

"I should go find them---"

"How about we hang out for a while instead."

"Hm.?"

"Come on," He grabbed your hand dragging you along into his bedroom.

"Alright [Insert Your Name] , Let's get you a pair of booty shorts!"

"W-Whaa?! How inappropriate! A lady can't be caught with having so much of her body exposed! "

"Too bad, let's see..."

He pulled out a purple pair from his closet throwing them at you, "Try these!"

You nervously stepped into his bathroom and changed into them, when you came out he seemed pleased. "Ah, yes! Perfect! You look amazing in them. Now you may go find whoever you choose to speak to"


	23. Time For Answers

You first had to search for Claude. The right place to check had been the kitchen. You checked and as you expected he was there preparing dinner. 

"Hello Claude,"

"Can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to ask you about something."

"Which is?"

"Why do you all hate Sebastian?"

The mood drastically changed. Claude's facial expression went from pleased to cold and hard. He finally whispered, "That's not a topic I should be speaking of with you..."

"How come?"

"I would go speak with Ms. Hannah. She will hold the answers to all of your questions. She was acquainted with your fiancé a very long time ago. If I remember correctly they knew each other before the two of them even became demons. She should be out in the garden with the triplets."

A bit concerned you nodded and stepped outside. It had been a warm summer day and the sun's rays kissed your gentle skin. You were relieved this woman would be able to solve your questions, and there were quite a few in which you needed answers to. 

// I apologize for the short chapters lately. I'm leading up to quite the plot twist in the next few chapters. Any guesses of why Sebastian is unwanted at the manor? I will update shortly //


	24. Sick Truth

The triplets had all been circling a woman who appeared to be slightly older than you. She was quite beautiful with silvery purple hair and bright eyes. A large smile had been on her face until she spotted you. She kindly asked the triplets to leave as she approached you.

"So you're the new guest? Sebastian's fiancé?"

"Yes, and you're Ms. Hannah?"

"Correct."

"Claude told me you would be able to answer a few questions I have."

"I'm sure I will be able to, ask away..."

"Why does everyone here seem to despise Sebastian?"

"There are quite a few reasons followed be a very long story. Would you like to hear?"

"Of course, "

"Long, long ago a beautiful princess was falling for a local street rat. If her father were to ever find out they'd both be killed. A fool she was she ran off with her so called , 'love' far, far away from the castle. She, however had been tricked by her love. He got her pregnant. To make it worse he then stole all of her money and killed her. She signed a contract shortly after death with a demon who used her as well, the baby was brought back to the mortal world as a human and dropped at an orphanage, never to see his mother again. The demon tainted her soul and turned her into a demon as well to rot for eternity. The other man who was once her love? Oh he became a demon as well , forever hiding from her until now."

"T-That is an interesting story, but I don't see how it solves anything."

"The pretty little innocent princess? T'was me. And the mad street rat? Your dear Sebastian..."

"Oh dear... H-He really used you? That's too horrible..."

"I'm only telling you all this as a warning... Don't marry him or he may do the same to you. He has already proved he's strong enough to kill a demon..."


	25. Another Perspective

You returned to your room speechless. The news you had just heard had been too much to take in at once. It was bad enough he had done it all once , but know you were terrified it would all happen to you. 

Now a million questions flooded your head;

Would he kill you?

Did he only come here to hurt Hannah?

Would he ever use you in such a way?

You forced a smile onto your face as Sebastian entered the room. 

"Hello love."

"H-Hello..."

"What's wrong?" 

"Can we talk about something?"

"Of course. "

"Ms. Hannah told me everything..."

"E-Everything?"

"How could you use her so badly?"

"Shh, her side of the story is all a lie. Can I explain?"

"Please..."

"Hannah and I were set up on a date by our parents. We were both fairly young and new to the concept of relationships. We soon fell in love. I got her pregnant and we were about to move in together. Then, everything changed. She became obsessive. I could never leave the house or anything. I wasn't going to live my life in such a way. I chose to leave her. She threatened to kill both herself and the baby. I wasn't going to let her kill our child. I knocked her out cold and was able to safely deliver the baby. Once we woke up she threatened to devote her life to find and kill the child assuming it ended our relationship. I had to kill her. The two of us then, with such rage became demons. Our child has now become a demon... Which means we can finally interact and tell him who we are. However, Hannah has been plotting to kill him for years. I just can't let her! "

"If I may ask... Who is your son?"

"We did come here for a reason... My son is Alois. He doesn't even have a clue yet.."


	26. Admitting The Truth

"You have to go tell him!" 

"No not just yet!"

"But you have to!"

"If we do this soon Hannah will hurt him ."

"F-Fine... I'm going to go get something to eat. "

"Alright dear, "

You rushed out from the room. Although you loved and cared for your lover a big part of you was telling you to ignore his request and tell Alois. If you had been lied to all of your life you would want to discover the truth. This situation was too crazy. You couldn't hold this big of a secret in!

You rushed to Alois' office and found him filling out paperwork. He smiled as you entered and spoke, "Is there something you need to discuss with me ?"

"Yes, It may take a while to explain though."

"Go ahead, please do take a seat."

You took a seat and took a deep breath. This would be a lot to explain to the boy.

"Alright Alois, what if I told you your whole life was based on a lie? What if I told you both your parents were alive and you already know them? Now that you're a demon you can finally gain a relationship with them!"

"W-Wha.... Who are they?"

"Hannah and Sebastian... They had to give you up when they became demons. Now that you are one too they can talk to you as your parents."

"This can't be true... W-What about my brother?"

"He may not be your biological brother... But he will always be your brother at heart..."

"I can't believe this... I can be a normal boy! With a mother and father and! T-Thank you for telling me this!"


	27. A New Feeling

Alois'.   POV:

After [Insert Your Name] left I knew I needed to confront Sebastian. I always felt a strong closeness towards the man but never expected this, He was my father. My whole life had been a lie. I really needed to talk to him. I rushed out from my office, running past Claude and searching for Sebastian's bedroom. Once I found it I saw [Insert Your Name] sitting down beside him. 

I seemed to burst out. "Daddy I--- I mean Father I--- I mean S-Sebastian I would like to talk to you!"

The man glared at his fiance and she nervously looked away. I was starting to get the feeling that Sebastian didn't want me knowing. 

I guess I couldn't blame him, I could become annoying at times.

Sebastian stood and simply nodded. He led me out into the hallway and cleared his throat. "Alright Alois, I see she told you..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Your thoughts?"

"Well I've always felt a strong connection between us but never understood what it meant until now. Even when you came here with Ciel's body a while back, I could just tell."

"I had a feeling you did. I wasn't trying to hide the truth from you at all. You see, both your mother and I became demons after she became pregnant with you. As a rule, when you were born we had to leave you without a trace back to us. We could only contact you if you ever became a demon which you are now. Your mother has been breaking this rule for years by forming a relationship with you..."

"What happened between you and Hannah?"

"It's a long story... Just please Alois, don't let your mother know... You don't understand, she is the enemy..."

"B-But---"

"Promise me."

"I promise. "

"Good. Now, I think we have a bit of catching up to do, How about in two days, which will be Friday, we'll go out somewhere together . Sound like a plan?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

I wanted to appear strong for my father but I couldn't help myself. I began getting a bit emotional over the whole situation. My father actually cared about me, and he actually wants to spend time with me. The rest of my life would now be complete. 

Sebastian smiled and returned to his room. I walked back to my office and began to think things over. I still hadn't understood what Sebastian meant by "She's the enemy" . Hannah always tried to protect me in every single way she could.  Maybe I should confront her. It only seemed right to do so.


	28. Wrong Decision

Alois' POV:

I made up my mind. She spent her whole life trying to give me the small hints she was indeed my mother. I owed her this. I ran from my office out to the garden keeping a close eye to make sure Sebastian wasn't watching. Once outside the manor I took deep breaths. I was still unsure of why Sebastian would warn me of her. 

She greeted me with a warm smile, "Hello Alois, What brings you out to the garden today?"

I burst into tears and jumped into her arms, all I could whimper out was, "I'm so sorry for hurting you all these years!"

"What is this all for?"

"I know now... You're my mother... " 

To my surprise she pushed me away and grinned, "Good I can drop the act."

"Huh? "

"I despise you. You're true filth. You tore us apart. You're not wanted, simply an accident."

"W-What? What do you mean mom?!"

"Never call me that again you brat! "

"I don't understand... Don't you love me?"

"Hell no! And I never have and never will! You deserve to be dead . Now that you know I can finally destroy you. "

"What?!"

Before I knew it I became dizzy. My vision was greatly impaired and I could no longer see a thing. I simply heard my mother's evil laugh . Suddenly all went dark.


	29. Guilt

You needed to talk to Sebastian. You felt terrible about going against Sebastian's wishes and truly wanted to make it up to him. He walked back into the room, appearing to be quite stressed. He sat beside you on the bed and let out a long sigh. You gently kissed him on the cheek, "Sebastian, you seem quite stressed..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry ."

"What for?"

"I haven't been paying much attention to you lately."

"Well, I think I know of a way to rid of your stress..."

He simply chuckled. He grabbed your waist, turning you over and pinning your slim body down under his. You giggled as he gently pecked at your neck. You quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt as he worked towards removing your skirt. He placed a gentle kiss on your soft lips . You moaned in between his kisses . 

Suddenly, there was a fairly loud knock at the door. The two of you chose to ignore it. Moments later you heard another knock, this time much louder. You sighed , slipping your skirt back on and getting up. Once you opened the door Claude urgently burst in.

"Sebastian... Alois has gone missing."

"Hannah... That bitch! I knew she would do this!" 

"I've looked all over, there isn't even a trace of him. If she did do this, it was planned."

"She's been planning since he was born..."

"Sebastian, I advise you not to go looking after him. Hannah is probably expecting you to go to find him. Trust me, I promise you I will find him. "

"You better..."

"I'm his butler, It's my duty."

Sebastian followed Claude out of the room, you guessed it was to gather clues and any needed information. You felt guilty for his disappearance . If you didn't tell him everything he would still be here. He had obviously confronted her. 

You needed to go looking after him. It was only right.


	30. Distractions

It was after midnight. To your surprise Sebastian had actually been sleeping for once. You carefully slid out from under the covers. You snuck out the door , and down the long staircase. You quietly opened the door. You almost jumped realizing Claude had been following you. 

He quietly whispered, "Miss, Where are you going at this hour?'

You sighed, "I have to go find Alois, it's only right..."

"Hannah has him..."

"Im aware."

"Be careful, Alois isn't the only person in this manor she's after."

You nodded and headed out the door. Had Claude been right? Was Hannah after you as well? You were about to marry her ex lover. It made sense. You really did have no clue where to look first. Then you realized the triplets would have an idea. 

Of course they had been out in the garden even at this time. They immediately began whispering amongst each other .

"Boys, I know you know where Hannah took Alois "

They all seemed to speak as one, "Maybe we do. She has nice boobs. They're bouncy."

"Alright..."

"Your boobs are bouncy too. "

"Stop changing the subject."

They smirked and pointed to their left, "About a few miles that way there's a hidden warehouse underground. She's there waiting for you. Have fun."

You headed deep into the woods. You knew Hannah would want to fight you. It would be quite the battle.


	31. Sorrow

The path grew narrow as it became harder and harder to see.  Although by now the sun had risen you were now deep into the forest. The scariest thing now had been that if you screamed no one would ever hear you. 

You had no idea whether or not the triplets gave you the correct information. You had no clue how you would find the warehouse yourself. Just when you were about to give up you saw something bright in the distance. You ran after the light. To your surprise it brought you to an opening . You searched around and instantly found a metal cellar door leading underground. 

With caution you eased the door open. You steppes down the steps carefully closing the door behind you. It had been nearly pitch black but you managed to reach the bottom of the stairway. 

This stairway led you to a bright, icy cold room. It seemed empty but you sensed Hannah was hear as well. You smirked and screamed out, "Hannah, isn't it great for us to be speaking again. Why don't you show yourself"

With no response you chuckled and whispered once more. "Oh, you want me to walk right into your so called trap? Alright, "

You steppes across the room towards the other side searching for a door or doorway. You found the whole situation idiotic. Hannah was basically a psychotic ex-lover with an obsession. She had no need to drag Alois into this. 

You had reached a door when you heard a light chuckling from in back of you. You quickly spun around to find the triplets. 

You smirked , "So Hannah's too scared to confront me herself. Of course she would send the three of you. Three against one? I don't think that's a fair fight."

"We weren't instructed to fight you."

"Then why did you follow me?"

"We're here to take you to her."

"Then take me."

"Heh, " The three approached you all at once. With out any warning you couldn't fight back. They held a cloth over your mouth. You felt your eyes grow heavy and soon gave in. Darkness took over leaving you alone with your own thoughts.


	32. Restricted

When you woke you had a pounding headache. You soon realized you had been tied up against a wall missing most of your clothing. Hannah finally revealed herself. a conceited smirk refusing to leave her fade.

"Don't you look adorable all tied up."

"You think these ropes can restrict me? "

With your  recent strength from so recently becoming a demon you planned to easily break out. To your surprise these ropes seemed to be put under a spell . Hannah chuckled and whispered, "You won't be leaving anytime soon."

"What do you plan on doing to me? And where's Alois?"

"With both of you here my dear Sebastian is sure to stop by. I've been needing to um, speak to him for quite some time now. "

"Sebastian would have spoken with you . You didn't have to take us here."

"Oh, but you don't understand.... You'll realize eventually how this world works. You poor unfortunate soul. "

She simply grinned and winked at you. She then spoke once more, "They'll be here soon. No need to worry. You'll have fun here. Welcome to the true treatment of a demon whore."


	33. Outnumbered

Hannah's warning had really gotten to you. You could never imagine what cruel punishment she had in store for both you and Alois. You prayed Sebastian would find you. You let out a heavy sigh. 

Soon you heard a metal door open and close, a smile lit up your face in hopes it had been Sebastian. 

You soon realized it had been a group of both familiar and unfamiliar faces. 

Ciel, Angela. Grell, The Undertaker, and Claude had now all been surrounding your helpless body. You took a deep breath and gained the courage to choke out, "Why are you all here?"

The rebellious Grell stepped forward and explained. "We're all here for our own reasons. Me? Well Hannah promised me she'd get my dear Bassy to kiss me if I agreed!"

"Agreed to---"

Claude stepped forward and spoke, "I personally hate anyone associated with Sebastian."

After him Ciel stepped forward, before he could speak you whispered, "Ciel... I t-thought you were...."

"Dead? I may be dead but that doesn't mean I can't take part in your punishment. You're a whore. all you did was lead me on... I will gladly make the rest of your life as a demon a true hell."

You immaturely stuck your tongue out at your ex-lover. 

Angela then stepped forward, "Impure. You're simply impure and my life is dedicated to ridding impure souls like yours from this cruel world.

The Undertaker stepped forward finally and mumbled, "Well , she told me a pretty good joke and I'll do anything for a good joke!"

You stood still trying to realize why they all gathered when most of them had idiotic reasons to come and listen to Hannah. She truly knew how to persuade everyone around here. 

You let out a long sigh and screamed out, "You may leave now,"

They all seemed to smirk and chuckle as one. Suddenly, as a group each one of them slowly approached you with mischief in their eyes. A strong feeling made you feel as if this would be the end. You weren't proud of your life. You truly were meant to go to hell. You took a deep breath and tightly closed your eyes, ready to die.


	34. Cursed

You had passed out from the shock. Your head now ached and felt as if someone had stuck an arrow threw your skull. You slowly opened your eyes, quite surprised to realize you had been alive. You looked towards the floor to realize multiple bodies had been thrown onto the floor. You heard the faint sound of footsteps in the distance. You soon discovered a familiar face approaching. Claude, Claude had been not too far from your body innocently removing his blood stained white gloves.

                                                   Had he killed them?

He seemed to have read your mind and instantly responded, "No, Grell put on a pretty hard fight so I had to stab him. He's not dead. They're all passed out. 

You looked up and whimpered out, "Why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

"Hmph, I can't kill my own sons fiance."

You nearly choked unable to accept the idea of Claude being his father.

"You despise him, you treat him like utter shit! Does he even know?"

"I treat him that way for a reason. our family is cursed. If he discovered the truth the same creatures that have haunted me all my life will then hunt and kill him. "

"B-But..."

He pressed a knife hard against your throat. You felt cold drops of blood escape from the wound.

He then smirked and laughed out, "You tell him, and I will end both of your lives including Alois."

He then took the knife from your throat and cut you down. You brushed yourself off and stood wide-eyed. This had been quite too much of a secret to hide from your own fiance. You had to protect him. Although he was convinced he would never need you to protect him from evil, this would be a true battle.

Claude cleared his throat, "Let's get out of here before Hannah wakes..."


	35. Return

Claude had nearly dragged you back to the manor. You felt ashamed to have returned, still not being able to find Alois. You still couldn't believe the newest secret you had discovered. This manor had truly been mysterious. You walked through the large front wooden doors to be greeted by your joyful fiance. He ran over to you, gently picking you up bridal style. "I thought I had lost you for good! Please never run off like that again..."

"S-She still has him..."

"No.." Sebastian choked out, "We discovered he is now in the possession of yet another enemy."

"But who this time?"

"Grell the damned reaper."

"B-But..." You remembered the sight of Grell blacked out, tossed upon the cold cellar floors.

Claude shot you a cold hard expression and whispered, "We're doing all we can, we're getting an old friend known as William T. Spears to help us locate him."

"He is another reaper I'm guessing."

"Indeed, he has great power and would be the perfect man to hunt him down and find Alois' whereabouts ."

"As long as he will be found..."

"And we still face the problem of hunting and killing Hannah. Although she is weak for now, she will strike again when she gathers a strong force. She isn't one to give up that easily..."

"Sebastian?" You mumbled out.

"Yes?"

"I think we should reschedule the wedding until Alois returns... it's only right."

"He isn't your son,  you shouldn't be punished for his disappearance. "

"If he's your son, he's our son. I want him to be here to witness our wedding."


	36. Force Of Nature

"Sebastian! Alois has been located downtown by William, he is still in the reapers possession. We must head out."

A smile lit up your face as you demanded, "I'm coming with you."

"That's not a good idea miss, you haven't gone through any training. You would have no clue how to use your abilities to your own advantage. You could easily get hurt." 

You turned to Sebastian and whispered, "Ciel came along with you for years. I'm coming with."

Claude simply chuckled, "I hope you know what you're doing miss."

"I do. "

The guilt had still seemed to kill you. If you hadn't spoken up Alois would be safe at home and not in harms way. Although you truly didn't know how to use your newfound abilities you needed to save Alois or at least pitch in at every chance you had. 

Within seconds the three of you left the manor, quickly heading into town. You glanced up towards the large buildings soaring up into the sky keeping a look out for the red-haired man. You soon gained this gut feeling. Something you would be unprepared for would soon occur and there would be nothing you could do to stop it. 

A familiar chuckle came from up above. All three of you glanced up and soon noticed it had been Grell. You jumped up to the rooftop of the building to find Alois by his side. 

Grell soon chuckled out, "You may have the brat back now."

Grell ran off into the distance as you stood in shock. That had been too easy. Claude and Sebastian soon joined you on the roof. You slowly approached the dazed child with a smile, "I'm so glad you're back!"

He smirked and stared deep into your soul with cold eyes, "Hmph, I've now been to hell and back. It really is quite pleasant except for the smell..." 

You stood dumbfounded unable to speak at all. The boy threw his hand against your stomach and whispered out, refusing to let his eyes leave yours, "I won't let you do this..."


	37. Impure

"Alois, what do you mean?!" 

"You're carrying the devil within you... You're impure!" 

"What the?!---" 

Before you could respond Alois had grown a strength far more powerful than anything you had ever seen. He grabbed your throat lifting you into the air and tossing your weak body off the side of the building. He seemed to have paralyzed your body and all you could do was wait to come in contact with the Earth. 

When just inches from the group Sebastian swooped under you and carried you to safety. 

"S-Sebastian... I can't move!"

"Shh, we're heading home. Claude is taking Alois into our possession as we speak. He's obviously been brainwashed by an unknown enemy. Though, with the impure nonsense he was speaking, it's all too familiar. I didn't know that man was still around..."

"Who?"

"Angel. The Queen's butler."

"Is he powerful? "

"He has about the same strength as the average demon. He does hold years of important knowledge that ,make him slightly stronger."

You looked up still worrying, "What did he mean..."

"Huh?"

"Alois... he said I was--"

"Shh, you're weak. Rest, we'll be home shortly..."


	38. Pure Evil

You opened your eyes to find you had been back in Sebastian and your bedroom. You carefully observed your surroundings and soon realized you could move your body again. You were still extremely confused about just what happened with Alois. You wanted to know what he meant. 

Sebastian soon entered the room followed by Claude. You smiled at his presence and whispered, "Did you find out what Alois meant yet?"

The two men simply gave each other a cold look and then glanced back at you. You whispered once more, "Sebastian?"

"Well we have news, "

"Well don't leave me hanging, go ahead,"

"This may be a bit much to throw on you all at once..."

"Just go on!"

"Well. first of all... "

"First of all?"

"We're having a child , sweetie!" 

You stood wide eyed and shocked. You didn't think it was possible for a demon to become pregnant. You shot your fiance a concerned look and asked, "Is that possible?"

"This has never happened before... Apparently yes indeed it is possible."

"Well that's great!"

The two men shot each other another strange look. You finally spoke up to their secrecy, "What is it?"

"Well," Sebastian choked and looked down, "We spoke to an expert about this."

"And?"

"Well..."

"please, just explain."

"Although it isn't sure since this sort of event has never occurred before, according to ancient studies , if this were to ever occur it would be called the 'Birth of Lucifer' . According to studies, you will be giving birth to the most evil and powerful being ever created."

"Oh my..."

"As a result, many will try to destroy both you and the child. Claude and I will do all we can to protect you. Though, during the pregnancy if the myth is true you will also become more powerful in order to defend the child." 

"I'm guessing demons are all for the birth of this child?"

"Of course, the child's goal will be to destroy all purity in the world meaning us demons would be much happier. "

"I see..." 

"This will be quite the event in history, and to think we've created all of it."


	39. Perish

As each day passed you grew to hate your child just a bit more. You couldn't accept the fact that you'd be bringing such an evil entity into the world. You would be responsible for the downfall of us all. Sebastian offered all the support he could but nothing seemed to distract you from the truth. 

Although you despised the child that hadn't even taken a single breath yet, Sebastian on the other hand Sebastian found this event as a miracle. All demons would find this a miracle. All the filth in the world would perish while as the myth stated, Demons would now rule. 

You glanced down , now unable to even view your own feet as a result of the large baby bump now replacing your flat stomach. Everything was now different around the manor now that you discovered the news. Your powers grew stronger, so strong you couldn't control them. You chose to stay indoors with fear that if you interacted with others you would lash out and take their innocent lives. 

Alois had almost regained all of his memories. Sebastian and Claude spent their days planning the downfall of the human race . All you could do now was wait. Wait for all those you used to cherish to die a slow painful death caused by your own flesh and blood. 

The days passed by quickly. Time was ticking. In just less then a week unaware , innocent living beings would all cease to exist . Although you knew there was nothing you could do to stop any of this, you vowed to try everything you possibly could.

The end was coming sooner then expected.

//- Sorry for a short chapter, stuck typing on phone which makes it difficult to type long pieces of text. The next chapter , since it will be a huge turn in plot, will be long even if I'm.stuck on my phone. Thank you to all who are still reading!-\l


	40. Pure Soul

The day all hope would cease to exist was now approaching sooner then you had ever expected. The pain had now been too excruciating for you to handle. You had been forced to spend your days in bed, Sebastian came in regulary to fill you in on all the rumors and truths spread throughout the manor. You discovered Alois had now fully regained his memory. Also, an old enemy had now rejoined the picture. The popular Angel/Angela, butler of the Queen was now rumored to be planning something big. You had no clue if it had something to do with your child but it seemed so.This foul creature had only purity on its mind.

You rolled over and stared out the large window leading out to a small balcony which had been right beside the dresser. In the distance you suddenly noticed many trees had been coming to a fall. As each tree fell you could view a figure approaching in the distance. You whispered out to yourself, "Hm? Could it be either Sebastian or Claude? Maybe even Alois?"

You clutched onto your stomach which had now been throbbing with an unbearable pain. You tried your best to catch your breath as you screamed out, "Sebastian!" 

Without a response you tightly shut your eyes hoping for the best. Suddenly the window flew open. You bravely opened your eyes to find that the foul creature in the form known as Angel had been standing right beside your bed, lovingly gazing into your terrified eyes. 

You hissed out at him and he simply chuckled. He then whispered, "You poor, poor child... Tricked into becoming and then creating filth. If only I had known sooner, I could have saved you. You were foolish to give into his charms, he will destroy you. " You shook your head knowing he was only filling your head with lies. You then bravely screamed out much louder once more, "Sebastian!" 

Angel smirked, "Sebastian is... preoccupied at the moment. But oh, don't you worry dear, I shall rid the filth from you. I will make you innocent and pure once more... You no longer need Sebastian, you will sign a contract with me. I shall be your eternal lover and together we shall rid the world of all filth."

"No,..No...No..." You whimpered out, your quiet whimpers now becoming agonizing screetches of both fear and pain, "I won't let you! He won't let you !"

"Oh, but he already gave you over, he never did love you..."


	41. Slightly Chipped

You never believed a word the foul creature spoke of. It had now been a full day away from the manor, away from Sebastian....

Although all Angel said didn't match up, you began to slowly believe him. No search party ever came. Angel said numerous times that Sebastian had simply used you to create the child and nothig more. Maybe it was true... Maybe thats why he never came. He knew the baby would be born no matter what so maybe your safety was no longer his priority.

You had been placed in a room dressed in all white. From the bed sheets to the carpet and everything in between, all had been white. You found it both sickening and comforting at the same time.

You tossed over to notice Angel had been by your side with a smile. With his angelic tone he whispered, "Are you ready to sign our contract yet?"

"O-One more day..."

"Alright.... But we both know he wont come... He'll never come..."

"B-But...."

"The sooner you  realize the truth the soonee you can find your own true happiness..."

"I'm a demon who shall give birth to the downfall of us all, I will never be happy..."

"Rest, love... I will be here waiting... The truth will come..."


	42. Cold

You knew it had finally been the end. That terrible, unthinkable gut instinct that just kicks in at the most sorrowful times.  Your end was near and all to do was think back on every single one of your accomplishments, but mainly your mistakes. Though many of your mistakes had purpose, your life definitely wouldn't be the same if it weren't for those idiotic, immature mistakes. That list of mistakes starting with the one choice that changed your short, pathetic life forever. 

It all started with the mistake of lust. It was a sin for a reason. You had known that now. The love of a demon was to never be tampered with. And yet you took that chance. And what for?

Unconditional love?

Excitement?

Adventure?

And where has It all brought you? Oh yes, of course, it brought you to your end. 

But did you regret it? Even the slightest bit. Why, of course not. Even a split moment of true love had been enough for you to leave this damned world with no regrets. Your only regret had been your final mistake of still loving that cold demon butler, Sebastian, even after leaving you to die. 

But the love was too strong to destroy after all of this. You had gone through too much to lose hope even when it was now entirely out of your reach.

So now, here we are. You stood still surrounded by the cold and horrifying darkness. Were you gone yet? Out of reach ? You weren't sure. The darkness had been here for so long you began to struggle to remember what even brought you here. But deep, deep down you knew that this was your destiny, To die alone surrounded by the bitter cold of your soul. And now to wait it out alone.

((Next chapter will be the last, thank you all for the fans who have stuck through to the end these past two years . I promise the end will be fucking amazing for all of you even if I have to spend  a month working on it !))


	43. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Blood - Enjoy

With the end near, you had never expected to be lucky enough. Lucky enough to wake from your slumber once more. Your eyes felt stuck together with glue. Even with this problem you held on strong, forcing your tightly shut eyes open. Open to find that horrid Angel, dead on the floor, a thick oozing blood leaking from his head. You sat up, weak and in pain, completely in shock. To your surprise, you were greeted by a very familiar voice,

"{Your Name}..."

"S-Sebastian..." You managed to choke out through the unbearable pain. 

"Shh... The pain will soon be over, my love... I'm so, so sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I just needed to find the right time to save you. I needed to be with you through this, even if just for a few moments. I love you, you're my one burning light of passion in the never ending dark abyss of my mind. I am so sorry for everything you've been put through since meeting me. If I knew I were going to fall in love with you as much as I have, I would of never, ever came to your home and offered you that job... And without you, I am absolutely nothing but a cold, heartless demon. And I do not wish to live as that demon any longer..." 

Tears swelled your swollen eyes as your lover sat beside you, wrapping his cool arms around you, placing a gentle but passionate kiss on your bruised, bloodstained lips. 

"I love you, Sebastian..." You whispered out which without your knowledge, would end up being the last words ever spoken from your mouth. You took a deep breath, followed by the sweet, damned liquid leaking from your mouth once more. You could hear your own horrid screams leaving your body, but had no control any longer. Your eyes were now glued open, you couldn't even close them and die of a peaceful, unnoticed death. The pain now took over, causing your body to convulse and shake. Your eyes were locked on your dear husband, now crying and holding onto your body. 

He then whispered out to you, "I'm not letting you die alone..."

With no way of stopping him, you were forced to sit back and witness as your beloved pulled a large razor from his coat pocket, pressing it hard against his bloodstained throat until his broken eyes rolled back, and his body collapsed beside yours. The two of you coughed and shook in pain, the only piece of normality left had been the bond you two had shared, even now as you both took your last breaths. 

 

.......................................................................................................................

Epilogue:

The once pure white master bed of Angel's manner had now been smeared in the shade of death. A sweet, blissful silence stained the room. With no living vessel, the damned demon child had passed on, never to know the true, admirable love of his parents. Their lives only teaching that demon and human love is possible, though it has many agonizing consequences that no person, whether they may be demon or human, should never have to experience. With lives full of jealousy, admiration, lust, and love. This lesson would forever be known and taken advantage of.

 

 

 However, in the end, love conquered all

 

.........................................................................................................................

Author's Note: Honestly, thank you all, so so much for this experience. When I started writing this fan fiction I never would have imagined the amount of attention and interest it has received. Thank you all for sticking through to the end , writing this novel has been quite the experience and I want to thank you all for your views, votes, and each one of you who has added it to your reading lists. I literally started crying finishing this up. I have worked long, and hard on this even when I began to doubt myself and the storyline. 

I have plans in the making for another character x reader fan fiction for Black Butler, along with a regular Black Butler fan fiction. In the meantime, I would love for you to check out my Black Butler Lemon x Reader Compilation of short stories, with just as many reads and fans as Blood. 

If you would ever like to contact me, you can through the following:


End file.
